Severus Snape und Kaffee
by zan189
Summary: Snape hat zwei Schülerinnen, die versuchen, ihn auf den Geschmack von Kaffee zu bringen, doch er weiß nicht, warum, und nichts kann die beiden von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen. OneShot. Bitte R&R!


**Severus Snape und Kaffee**

Severus Snape haßte Kaffee.

Jeder, der das Gegenteil behauptete, oder sogar deklarierte, er sei süchtig nach diesem widerwärtigen Gesöff, gehörte in die Kerkergewölbe eingesperrt und für immer vergessen!

Seit neuestem hatte er zwei Schülerinnen, die wiederholt versuchten, ihn zum Kaffeetrinker zu bekehren. Eigentlich waren es keine neuen Schülerinnen, sondern durchaus welche, die seit der ersten Klasse von ihm unterrichtet wurden, doch bis dato waren sie ihm nie aufgefallen. Doch über diesen Sommer hatten sich beide außerordentlich große Brüste wachsen lassen, und so etwas fiel jedem Mann auf. Er hatte sogar mitbekommen, wie einige männliche, muggelgeborene Schüler Erkennungszauber für chirurgische Eingriffe auf die beiden Mädchen abfeuerten, und ein paar weitere - aus reinen Zaubererfamilien stammend - Erkennungszauber für Wachstumsfördernde Magie. Das Resultat war eindeutig zugunsten der beiden ausgefallen: Die Dinger waren echt. Hundertprozentig. Was die Sache nicht einfacher machte, wenn sie nach jeder Zaubertrankstunde zu ihm an den Lehrertisch kamen und ihm eine Kanne selbstgebrauten Kaffees hinstellten, und dann solange quasselten, bis er sich einen Becher andrehen ließ, um sie wieder loszuwerden. Jedesmal hatte der Kaffee eine andere Geschmacksrichtung, doch jedesmal schmeckte er gleich scheußlich.

Was ihm an den beiden Mädchen gefiel war, daß sie ganz normale Namen hatten. Insbesondere viele der Schülerinnen, die er zur Zeit unterrichten mußte, hatten die absonderlichsten Namen: Alina Skylight, Trina Starfeather, Henna Boundfire, Calinda Lockfort, Parissa Heywood, Melissa Towningdown, Seraphina Bluebird, um nur ein paar zu nennen. Diese beiden jedoch hießen Sophie Miller und Mary-Sue House.

Was ihm an den beiden Mädchen nicht gefiel war, daß sie sich offensichtlich nicht vor ihm fürchteten. Was er nicht verstand, denn er zog ihnen jeden Tag fünfzig Punkte ab, sobald sie auch nur in die Nähe seines Schreibtisches kamen, und warf ihnen seinen fiesesten Blick zu. Das schien sie jedoch nicht zu beeindrucken. Ihre Häuser (Sophie war in Hufflepuff, Mary-Sue war in Ravenclaw) pfiffen sie schon aus und beschwerten sich permanent bei ihren Vertrauenslehrern, daß wegen den beiden der Hauspokal am Ende des Schuljahres sowieso entweder auf Slytherin oder Gryffindor fallen würde, da sie mit minus 100537 Punkten, respektive minus 101895, schon lange aus dem Rennen waren. Doch auch das beeindruckte die beiden Mädchen nicht. Sie waren so besessen davon, ihn zu dem braunen Getränk zu bekehren, daß es ihnen wohl nichts ausmachte, daß keiner mehr mit ihnen sprach und alle sie schnitten.

Eines Tages platzte ihm der Kragen, und er verhängte eine Strafarbeit über die zwei. Sie mußten sämtliche Schultoiletten (inklusive die der Jungen) mit Zahnbürsten putzen, und zwar jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht, solange, bis sie mit allen fertig waren. Da dies nie der Fall war, denn die Toiletten waren ständig in Gebrauch, ging er davon aus, daß sie irgendwann unter der Last zusammenbrechen und ihn endlich in Frieden lassen würden. Nichts dergleichen geschah.

Fröhlich hörte er sie vom Gang aus in den Toiletten schwatzen, und wenn er nach ihnen sah, dann rutschten sie beide mit großem Elan über den dreckigen Boden und schrubbten vor sich hin. Sie unterhielten sich meistens über knackige Hintern, während sie dies taten, was offensichtlich ein unerschöpfliches Thema war. Dabei dachte Severus Snape sich oft, daß die beiden auch nicht gerade Hintern hatten, denen ein Mann abgeneigt sein konnte. Da sie jedoch seine Schülerinnen waren, und dieser Gedanke vor allem noch weniger dazu beitrug, daß er die tägliche Kaffeezeremonie in den Griff bekam, verwarf ihr diese Gedanken, so gut er konnte. Das ganze Schuljahr über änderte sich nichts an ihrem Verhalten, und sie waren erst in der fünften Klasse!

Bald ging er dazu über, ihnen je hundertdreiundreißig Punkte abzuziehen, wenn sie auch nur zu ihm herüberblickten, und wenn er eine Kaffeekanne in ihrer Nähe entdeckte (auch wenn es nicht ihre war), verhängte er die absurdesten Strafarbeiten über sie, die er sich ausdenken konnte. Seine Favoriten waren:

Filch im Winter beim Schneeschippen behilflich sein (ohne Magie verständlicherweise).

Drei Liter Kaffee am Stück trinken und den ganzen Tag nicht aufs Klo dürfen.

Zwetschgendatschi backen (Mary-Sues schlug den von Sophie deutlich).

Kartoffelsuppe kochen (hier war Sophie die Spezialistin).

Sein Büro auf Vordermann bringen, wobei jedes Staubkorn eine numerische Zuordnung nach einem ausgeklügelten System erhalten und katalogisiert werden mußte.

Arithmantik-Bücher lesen. Die beiden waren sehr schlecht in diesem Fach und er wußte aus zuverlässiger Quelle (Fred und Georges verlängerte Ohren), daß sie es öde fanden und sich die ganze Stunde über Zettelchen schrieben über einen gewissen AF. Wer damit gemeint war, konnte er nicht herausfinden, aber es mußte sich um einen Muggel handeln, der einem Beruf namens „Hector" nachging.

Wie auch immer, über kurz oder lang gingen ihm die Ideen aus, und so verfiel er darauf, die beiden mehr oder weniger nur noch für sich kochen zu lassen. Als sie (endlich) mit ihrer Schullaufbahn abschlossen, bedauerte er es fast. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw jedoch atmeten kollektiv auf, da auch sie nun wieder eine faire Chance auf den Hauspokal haben würden. Severus Snape versuchte, während der Abschlußzeremonie aus den beiden herauszubringen, warum sie ihn denn eigentlich zum Kaffeetrinker machen wollten. Er hoffte auf eine ehrliche Antwort, in vino veritas sozusagen. Doch die beiden sahen sich an und kicherten. Ein Jahr später erhielt er einen Brief folgenden Inhaltes:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, daß wir mit Ihrer freundlichen Hilfe von der renommierten Hexen- und Zaubererhochschule für Psychologie (kurz HZP) in Bristol aufgenommen wurden._

_Lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, für diesen Studiengang braucht man keine Arithmantik, es hat aber trotzdem Spaß gemacht, so zu tun, als würden wir die Bücher lesen, obwohl wir in Wirklichkeit natürlich Zettelchen geschrieben haben. Was Sie aber nie bemerkten, da Sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, nicht auf unsere Hintern oder Brüste zu sehen. Ja, sehen Sie, Sie sind eben nicht der einzige, der verlängerte Ohren aus einem Scherzartikelladen kaufen kann._

_Da wir schon in der vierten Klasse wußten, daß wir für die Psychologie prädestiniert sind, suchten wir uns ein Studienobjekt aus, das unserer Ansicht nach am wenigsten gewillt war, sich von einer fremden Meinung beeinflussen oder gar überzeugen zu lassen. Können Sie es uns übel nehmen, daß Sie uns als erstes einfielen?_

_Wir haben unsere Ergebnisse säuberlich zu Papier gebracht (das von Ihnen ausgeklügelte Zuordnungssystem für Staubkörner erwies sich als besonders hilfreich), und hatten während der extensiven Säuberungsarbeiten der Schultoiletten anregende Diskussionen zur Auswertung der gesammelten Daten. Am Ende unseres siebten Schuljahres, nachdem wir unsere NEWTS (auch in Arithmantik) erfolgreich bestanden hatten, schickten wir unsere Forschungsergebnisse als Resume an die HZP und erhielten prompt beide eine Zusage._

_Unser Thema, wie Sie sicher schon erraten haben, war die Auswirkung von andauernden und gleichbleibenden Penetrationsversuchen auf festgefahrene Gewohnheiten und Ansichten. Zugleich konnten wir aber noch eine Nebenstudie zum Kollektivverhalten Jugendlicher anstellen, die sich angesichts einer immer wiederkehrenden ärgerlichen Begebenheit (Punkteabzug) bald resigniert fügen. Es gab zwar lauthals Beschwerden und Anfeindungen gegen uns, aber aktiv setzte sich niemand zur Wehr, was wir kaum zu erwarten gewagt hatten._

_Überdies konnten wir feststellen, daß Sie als unser Versuchsobjekt automatisch davon ausgingen, daß wir Ihnen die Gründe unserer Handlungsweise nicht darlegen würden, wenn Sie uns fragten. Was nicht der Fall war. Wir beschlossen nämlich, als Teil der Studie, jedesmal zu einer neuen Versuchsperson überzugehen, wenn wir nach dem Ursprung unseres Treibens gefragt werden würden. Hierzu hatten wir einen komplizierten Zauberspruch auf einen Erklärungsbrief gelegt, der bei Anfrage Ihrerseits sofort vor Ihnen erschienen wäre. Erstaunlicherweise fragten Sie uns jedoch erst nach unserem Abschluß, fast drei Jahre nach Beginn des Experiments, warum wir Sie derart attackiert hatten! Da die Studie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits abgeschlossen war, war auch der Zauberspruch auf dem Brief abgelaufen, und so ließen wir Sie bis heute im Ungewissen._

_Aus unserer Hauptstudie zogen wir folgendes Fazit:_

_Ansichten und Gewohnheiten, die über lange Jahre hinweg aquiriert und gefestig wurden, lassen sich kaum ändern, wenn die Versuchsperson den Willen hierzu nicht hat. Setzt man dieser nämlich nach einiger Zeit Placebos vor, so werden diese in dem Glauben zurückgewiesen, etwas tun zu müssen, was nicht dem üblichen Verhalten entspricht. So bekamen Sie zuerst Kaffee, dann Tee in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen (Sie sind bekanntlich ein Teetrinker) und am Ende Wasser von uns zu trinken._

_Wir danken Ihnen sehr für Ihre großzügige Unterstützung und verbleiben hochachtungsvoll,_

_Sophie Miller und Mary-Sue House_

(dt. „Schauspieler" engl. „actor")


End file.
